Black Curtain
by Angel Dove1
Summary: What if those people that raped Shuichi actually didn't let him go? What if Shuichi never wanted to go to Hiro's place? What would happen to Shuichi if he couldn't get free of his fate? Will Yuki help Shuichi recover or abandon him. M/M N/C
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! I know this is a little in-between the times I told you that I would bring this one out. I'd like to take this time to tell you that this is a very dark fic. If you are uncomfortable with dark themes wow you are not familiar with me LOL. I enjoy dark themes. It's also shorter than the others with shorter chapters or I should say average length chapters. I'll update quickly to begin with because I have the story halfway written, I just have to get it typed up which takes a little longer. LOL I'm a perfectionist at times. Anyway onward to the chapter.

I'm dedicating this story to S/Sun whom wanted another Gravitation fic. Thank you for being one of my loyal fans. I hope I don't disappoint you with this story.

WARNINGS: Mentions of rape since it's directly after Shuichi's rape. Not mentioned too often though.

---------------------------

Chapter One

You know that point in your life where everything is going great and you couldn't be happier. I loved that part of my life. Then, fate decided she wanted to pull back that curtain and reveal the dark side. The dark mist that makes night look sunny is the worst thing you could possibly witness. I could kill that bitch for testing me in such a way. I pulled myself further in the shadows of the darken parking lot. Another car zoomed by; its headlights barely reaching me in the corner. My back cried in pain as I shifted to a fetal position. Tears splashed to the cement. I didn't feel human anymore. I felt like an endless void of emptiness. Tears fell but I didn't feel depressed. I wanted to feel something. Anything that would let me know that I'm not worthless.

I've thought of moving. I thought of picking myself up off the ground and starting down the path of recovery. Everything in me screamed, "Why bother?" Life was over. I could never show myself in public again. He said that if Bad Luck wasn't finished, he would send the photos to the press. No one would understand. No one would care about the pain and the humiliation that those men caused me. The only thing that would go through their minds is "gay." I would be gay, and my life would be ruined. How many homophobic individuals would show up at my door? How many anti-gay sociopaths would try to kill me? None of my friends deserved this.

I finally picked myself up off the ground, using the wall to lean my weight on. Every step hurt worst than the first. I pulled my pants up further. With the buttons popped, it made it difficult to keep them up on my hips. My torn shirt snagged on the corner of the wall, tearing more. I groaned and pulled on it, having trouble at first until it finally let go. "Make it to the door, and the elevator is right inside," I told myself. Another car drove by without even giving me a second glance. I was scared of someone finding me in this type of situation. So scared that I was second guessing even leaving, but I knew that if I didn't move, then someone would notice eventually. I didn't want the police finding me, thinking I'm some homeless person, and then discovering that I was raped. I knew what they would do. I knew they would investigate. The faster I can put it behind me the better. Letting my held breath out, I moved threw the door into the small hallway and staggered over to the elevator. I didn't want to walk home like this, but I had no choice. At least it was night.

Luckily, I didn't have anyone riding down the elevator with me. Carefully, I moved out of the apartment complex's lobby, through the sliding glass doors. I pulled out my cellphone, noticing Hiro calling me. Tears formed in my eyes. I couldn't do it. I had to free both Hiro and Fujisaki from the consequences of my life. I looked around at all the florescent lights to the various shops. Finding a small convenient store, I walked in to get a notepad, envelopes, and stamps. The clerk didn't look twice at me. I paid with my credit card, unable to find my cash. I couldn't tell if he thought I looked weird; I didn't care one way or the other. I couldn't face my friends. Sending a letter would be the only way I could think to free them all. I addressed three envelopes and placed a stamp on all of them as I moved over to a wall I could sit easily on. The breeze was gently and calming, but my mind only focused on one thing; running away. I sat for a few seconds, enjoying the breeze.

The first letter was addressed to N-G Studios. They were the first ones that I thought of sending a letter to. I wanted to get it done and over with.

To my fellow band members and staff,

With sincere apologies, I am resigning my position as lead singer of Bad Luck. I hold no explanations just pleas that you don't hold any of this against the others.

With sincere regret,

Shuichi

I knew the note didn't leave any explanations, but my mind wouldn't work. I could barely comprehend what I was doing. I didn't want them to know what happened to me. I felt like all the deserved was that simple explanation. I hissed as I shifted on the wall. No position was painless. I knew that if I didn't get some place to relax soon, I would aggravate my injuries. I wanted to write these letters first before I moved on to a new life. After sealing the first letter, I moved on to the next one. I had to tell Hiro. I didn't want anyone to know, but he was my best friend. He deserved more than an apology.

Hiro,

When you get to work, you would more likely hear of my resignation. I want to apologize for the sudden announcement. My life is over, and this was the only way I could think to keep everyone safe. I stupidly trusted Aizawa, and it lead to complications. I can't talk about it right now, but I'll contact you soon. I promise.

Your friend,

Shuichi

I sealed that letter and moved over to the final one. I stared at the blank sheet for the longest time. I didn't know what I wanted to tell Yuki. I wanted to write "I'm sorry" a million times, but I didn't think that would be enough.

My dearest Yuki,

With all my heart and soul, I wanted to be with you forever. Life was going like I dreamed. Even you were starting to treat me with respect. I want to take this time to thank you. Thank you for giving me the love I always wanted. Thank you for putting up with me. I know I'm not the easiest person. I'm sorry for doing this in a letter and not in person. Something is going to happen that will damage my image. I don't want it affecting you. I'm leaving and don't know if I'll ever return. I love you and always will. Goodbye, Yuki.

With deepest love,

Shuichi

I stared at the letter for a few minutes before sealing it into the envelope. My heart felt like it was breaking more. I was finally able to feel something. I moved further down the road until I reached a mail box. Once the letters were inside, I glanced at the sky, hoping to find some sort of light that would lead me down the right path. I knew that I wouldn't find my answer. With no money, I knew that they would find my charge card if I used it for a hotel. I looked over at the ATM machine and decided that I'd try to withdraw enough cash, then walk far from here before getting a hotel room. Slowly moving further towards the machine, I managed to make it as far as the bus stop directly in front of it when someone grabbed my arm and twirled me around. "I thought we taught you not to walk around unattended," the man with long brown hair and glasses said.

Fear engulfed my senses. I tried to pull away from him, but he pulled me closer. "What do you want from me? You got what you wanted."

"He got what he wanted. We wanted to keep you. Did you write your goodbyes to all your friends?" the one with the baseball cap said. I couldn't believe they were watching me. I wondered how long they followed me. Where they waiting outside of the parking lot for me to leave? Everything was getting worst. Fate wasn't done with me. I managed to break away from him only to run right into the smallest man with spiky brown hair.

"Please," I begged. My body was in so much pain, and I shook from head to toe. All I wanted to do was curl up in the corner of my room and disappear forever. "I won't say anything. Just let me go."

The men laughed. "I don't think so." I don't remember anything after that besides a sting in the back of my head. The world went black.

-------------------------

There's chapter one. I hope it's alright. I know it's not as long as the story before it. I'm sorry for that. I should have the next chapter up by tomorrow once I type it and fix it to my liking. Thank you for reading please review.

Angel Dove


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sorry. When uploading the last chapter I noticed that the format with the letters Shuichi was writing messed up. I've tried to edit it, but nothing that I could do would fix it to the way I want it so I'm going to leave it like that instead of trying to fix it. I know this isn't very long. I don't know why. It's just like I naturally stop typing after a certain point, but everything is flowing so smoothly. I promise. I'll make this the best small story as I possibly can.

Thank you for all your kind reviews. I really appreciate them.

--------------------------------

Chapter Two

Hiro paced back and forth, continuing to redial Shuichi's number. He didn't know why he was nervous, but something didn't sit well in his stomach. He thought Shuichi would call him, telling him that everything was okay, and that he was back with Yuki, but there was nothing. It was like he disappeared off the planet. After waiting for a long time, Hiro decided that he should try calling Shuichi to make sure he was okay. This wasn't normal for the hyperactive, sociable singer. Shuichi would never not answer his phone if he say that it was Hiro calling. After getting the voice mail for the fifteenth time, he reached into his dresser drawer for Yuki's number. He hated having to bother the writer, but he just wanted to know that Shuichi was okay. He couldn't shake that uneasy feeling. The answer machine's message played. Hiro sighed. He knew that Yuki wouldn't pick up, but maybe he would give Shuichi a message for him. He silently hoped that they were having a "moment" and that was the reason they weren't picking up. "Yuki, Shuichi isn't picking up his phone. He said he was on his way back to your house, but I've haven't heard from him. If you see him…"

"Shuichi isn't here," Yuki's deep voice finally spoke. Hiro nearly dropped the phone from the sudden voice.

"Was he there?"

"Not for several hours." Yuki fell silent as if thinking over something. "I'll go look at the park. He usually hides there. I'll call you when I get back." Hiro blinked. He never even thought to go over to the park where Shuichi normally sat when he was depressed.

"Thank you." Hiro put the phone down and collapsed on his bed. After talking to Yuki, Hiro began to have worst feelings. If Shuichi was at the park, he would still pick up his phone especially since he was in high spirits when they separated. So, he couldn't blame Yuki from upsetting Shuichi and causing him to ignore all the phone calls. The hope of them together washed away faster than a crashing tide.

Suddenly his phone went off, playing the intro to The Rage Beat that Hiro programmed into his house phone. Hiro answered it quickly, "Shuichi!" Screams echoed through the phone, scaring the guitarist. Hiro gripped it tighter, listening to the tortured screams. Placing his hand over the bottom of the phone, he listened closely to what was going on, praying that he could figure out where Shuichi was before the phone cut out. He knew that he would need any clues possible in order to pinpoint his friend just in case the GPS would be removed.

"The phone is on," someone said before the line went dead. He stared at the phone for a few seconds, shaking as he turned his end off. His deepest fears were revealed. Someone had Shuichi, and they were hurting him. He couldn't understand who it would be or why. It's not like anyone knew about his relationship with Yuki outside of the studio. It had to be some sort of random act. He didn't understand how they would have gotten to him. Hiro walked with Shuichi back to the train terminal. From there it would be a straight shot over to Yuki's apartment.

Quickly grabbing the piece of paper, Hiro dialed Yuki's cellphone number, hoping that he took it with him. "I told you that I'd call when I got back," Yuki grunted. Not questioning how he knew it was him, Hiro focused on the problem.

"I just received a phone call from Shuichi's phone. There was a lot of screams. Someone has him. Someone's hurting him." Hiro gripped the phone tighter, fearing that he would drop it with his shaking hands.

Silence seemed to drag on for an eternity before Yuki actually spoke again. "How fast can you drive over to my house?"

"Depends on the traffic."

"Get there as fast as you can. I'll call some people. We'll find him. Stay calm." The last part was said for both of them. Hiro knew that deep down Yuki was scared of what was happening to his lover even if he were to pretend that he didn't care.

"I'll get there." Hiro tossed his house phone down and grabbed his cellphone. He tucked it in his pants pocket, not caring what he was wearing. He grabbed his jacket and helmet, sitting on the table by the door. The screams haunted Hiro, but he pushed them away in order to focus on what was in front of him. Hiro ran down the emergency fire escape instead of waiting for the elevator, looking for the fastest way to Yuki's. He jumped on his motorcycle and drove out of the parking space. He knew that even in heavy traffic, it wouldn't take him very long to get to Yuki's apartment. He feared what was happening to his friend and blamed himself for not driving him back to Yuki's. Shuichi refused, saying that he wanted time to think things over before walking back into that house.

Hiro pulled up to the parking lot, he noticed not only Yuki's car, but his sister's was parked next to it. The same car that she used when she took Shuichi away. He took his helmet off and made his way up to Yuki's apartment. Taking the elevator up, he looked at his cellphone, knowing that Shuichi wouldn't be able to contact him again since they noticed the phone. He prayed that they didn't destroy the phone. Keeping the phone one was the best way to track the pop star. The elevator doors opened, and Hiro walked down the bright colored hallway. The door was slightly open as if someone rushed in. An argument could be heard in the distance. More like a one sided argument. Shutting the door behind him, Hiro entered the apartment. Yuki stood by the door leading out to the balcony. Mika sat on the couch. "Seguchi isn't going to jump instantly to a suppose kidnapping. The police wouldn't even do that. How do you even know it was him on the phone and not someone else that happened to get Shuichi's phone? There are a lot of possibilities."

"He used his cellphone to give me both Yuki's house number and cell number when I last saw him. That's how I know he had it when I last saw him. It's highly unlikely that someone would take it from him. If you would have heard the screams, you would have freaked out as well. He sounded in so much pain. We have to find him," Hiro said, sitting down on the couch. His stomach turned and flipped, listening to the screams repeating over and over again.

Yuki moved away from the door, not caring that Hiro just walked in, and sat down on the couch next to Mika. He lit a cigarette and puffed it once before speaking, "We're going to find him. Can you remember hearing anything else?"

Hiro put his hands between his knees and stared at the ground. "Grunts and slight laughter. I didn't hear anything in the background. I could barely hear anything over the screams like the phone was directly by Shuichi. Then, a voice mentioned his cellphone was on and the line went dead. We have to get the police here," he said, trying to get Mika to agree to the police.

"They won't do anything until Shuichi's been missing for at least three days. They would claim that you don't even know for certain that it was Shuichi. By the time they actually do something, Shuichi could be dead. It's better to find proof that Shuichi's been kidnapped before calling them," Mika whispered. She glanced over at Hiro before standing up. "Let's think positive. Maybe they'll let him go. Maybe Shuichi is actually on his way home." Mika tried her best to remain positive, but even she didn't believe her words.

Seguchi called a few minutes later. Yuki answered his phone. "Did you find him?"

"His GPS isn't working. The phone wasn't even on long enough to get a signal. I'm sorry, Eiri. I have a few more people to call. I'll try his credit card company and a few other people. I'll let you know if I find anything." Yuki hung up without saying anything more. He hated waiting around the house when he should be out there looking.

After waiting several hours with no word from Shuichi or any signs of him, Hiro and Yuki decided to go out in separate areas in search of the strawberry blond pop star. They spent hours searching every alleyway and street that Shuichi could be near from Yuki's house to Shuichi's house to Hiro's house. Yuki pulled off the main road and walked along the streets, trying several stores. None of the staff remembered seeing Shuichi, but they told him to come back later when the other staff was in. Hiro went home to see if Shuichi tried calling him again, but nothing was left on his caller ID. He got on his bike and started searching again. There were no clues to the whereabouts of his friend. Mika stayed at Yuki's apartment just in case Shuichi managed to make it back there. She didn't want to risk Shuichi leaving the house in search for Yuki when he noticed that no one was home. She watched the sun creeping over the horizon. It was almost time for the other two to return. Her positive thoughts were beginning to lessen.

No one found anything in their countless searches. Two days later, Hiro sat on the couch, staring at the phone as if it would ring at any second. Mika fell asleep hours earlier from being awake for long periods of time. She lied on the couch wrapped in the blue blanket. Yuki continued to pace in front of the balcony door. He was too restless to sit down or even sleep for that matter. "Maybe we should get some sleep," Hiro suggested.

"That would be a great idea, but my mind won't let me fall asleep." Yuki sat down on the corner part of the couch, right below Mika's feet.

"That's understandable," Hiro whispered as he heard something smack the floor.

"That's the mail."

"You get it mailed directly to your door?"

"Usually my fanmail doesn't fit in the box so the postal worker brings it up and places it outside of my door," Yuki explained as he retrieved the box of mail. He was going to ignore it like he done countless times before, but he needed something to take his mind of Shuichi. He placed the box on the table and started to shuffle through it. He picked out the important mail and left the fanmail in the box. Yuki was about to move the box off to the side when he noticed something. Hiro looked over to see Yuki staring at a letter.

"What is it?" Hiro asked.

"A letter from Shuichi." Yuki opened it very carefully, afraid of what could be inside of it. He unwrapped the letter and began reading it. Tears formed in his eyes. "He's telling me goodbye."

"What?" Hiro took the letter and read it himself as Yuki bowed his head. "Something happened before he wrote this. But, did he write this before or after he tried to call me?"

"The post office might be able to track the letter. If we could find at least where he mailed the letter, maybe we can find something, anything. I don't think he would write this after he called you. I just know it." Yuki got up and grabbed his cellphone. He was determined to find Shuichi one way or the other.

----------------------------

There we go. That was longer than the first one. Maybe if I can keep it going then I could make it long like all the other ones. LOL It just needed to be typed up in order to make it longer. I should have the next chapter out tomorrow. I'm almost done with the story so it should be much faster updates, hopefully. As long as nothing comes up. LOL Thank you all for reading please review.

Angel Dove


	3. Chapter 3

I hoped I didn't confuse anyone with the last chapter. I didn't want to put it in first person point of view because I wanted to write about what people were doing while Shuichi was being held. Half of the chapter was sort of repeating what was known in chapter one and the other half was what they were doing during this chapter. Chapter Four will have the same type of format. Sorry again if it confused anyone. Thank you for all your kind reviews. You know I always like reading them. Anyway, onward to the next chapter.

WARNING: There is rape and torture in this chapter. It's the darkest chapter of this story. Please, if you have a problem with it, please skip this chapter. I won't be offended if you did.

----------------------------------

Chapter Three

I awoke to the most humiliating feeling in my life. Someone was thrusting in and out of me. Disgusted, I tried to move, but someone had me firmly held down. I could only see someone's knees and the dusty ground. They moved my hips further up and placed my face closer to the ground. I cried as something thicker entered me. "Sounds like he's awake."

The guy shifted as tears fell down my cheeks. "This will be more fun than it's been." I kept my gaze to the ground even after one of the men let go of my head. I felt defeated. Nothing mattered anymore. Nails dug into my flesh. Blood slipped down my legs between thrusts. Life wasn't worth living anymore. At least Yuki will be able to move on. The letter would arrive soon. "Seems like our little toy is broken already. They don't make them as they used to," the one man said that stood at my head. They were obviously observed my lack of sounds or motions. "I wondered if his boy toy would break so easily."

Anger boiled inside of me. No one was going to touch Yuki. I won't let them. "If you touch him, you'll be sorry." Laughter filled the room. It wasn't meant as a threat from me. Yuki wouldn't go down without a fight. I felt something sting the inside of me as the man pulled out of me. I hissed in discomfort. I tilted my head to the side and saw my cellphone half sticking out of my pants that lied a few inches away from me. I really didn't want to get anyone involved, but they were threatening Yuki. Glancing back at the three men, they stood smoking cigarettes not even paying attention to me. I reached up and quickly grabbed my phone. I took another look at them just to make sure they didn't notice what I did.

The man with the spiky brown hair walked over to me. I quickly hid my phone under my stomach, keeping in the same position with my back end up as to not alert them that I was attempting something. He grabbed my hair and pulled my head up to his member, shoving it into the side of my cheek. Fear engulfed me. From this position, I'm sure they could see the phone under me. I moved my knee until I felt it hit the phone to keep it from view of the others behind me. "If you satisfy me enough, we won't bring your boyfriend into this." I moved my hand over to my phone and held it under my hand as I hit redial on it, knowing that it would dial Hiro's number. I slipped the phone back to where it was directly in front of my knee.

I glared up at him. "Never. You'll be sorry if you even attempt to go after him." The man slapped me across the face and threw me on the ground. He held up a knife and sliced it across my chest. I screamed and pulled away from him. I accidentally kicked the phone into the open. The man grabbed it and slapped me again.

"The phone is on," he told the other two. He threw it on the ground and picked up a hammer. He hit the phone over and over again until it laid in pieces directly in front of me. I stared at the broken pieces as if it was the last of my soul.

"Fucked up our plans, you little brat," the shorter one said, grabbing my arms and pulling them behind my back. The spiky haired one used the knife to tear my clothes to ribbons, sealing my fate here. I would never go outside without clothes. The shorter one behind me grabbed my member and began pumping it. I closed my eyes and willed my body not to react to the friction, but it did.

"We have to make this fast in case they managed to track the call," the tallest one said as he took me from the guy. He made me stand and pushed my back down until I was bent over. I cried out as he entered me. The dried blood tore and the scabs reopened. Tears rolled down my cheeks as the spiky haired one grabbed my hair and shoved himself into my mouth. I gagged and tried to breath, but he was making it difficult. I felt something hot and wet slide over my member. Everything was too much. Too much pain. Too much pleasure that I wished not to feel. The two released at the same time while the third one released me before I could climax.

My body crashed with the floor, couching all the semen out of my mouth. "Thanks for the great fuck," one of them said. Minutes later, I was alone in the cold, abandoned building, not caring where they went or how they got out of the building. I didn't move for the longest time. I felt worst than when I was in the parking lot. My member throbbed with need. I closed my eyes and reached down to it. Feeling like I was going to throw up, I pumped myself until I felt the blissful end. I wiped my hand on the dirty ground. I reached up and played with the broken pieces of my cellphone. Tears fell down faster than before. I could never return to my life. Yuki wouldn't want someone as damaged as me that got off being raped. My soul felt like the broken pieces of the cellphone.

"I'm sorry, everyone. I'm sorry, Yuki," I screamed as loud as I possible could with my strained voice. It barely reached the walls to echo back to me. I pulled myself up into a seated position and placed my hand over my chest. The cut was still bleeding, but not as extreme as it was. I grabbed a piece of my clothes and held it to my chest. Leaning against the cold wall, I closed my eyes. My body was sore, and I just wanted to sleep.

I don't know how long I slept, but when I woke up, light shined through a window far up the wall. My body felt worse. I was sore from falling asleep in a crouched position as well as sore from what they did to me. Every movement of my body was stiff and painful. My teeth chattered, and I rubbed my hands up and down my arms, attempting to generate more heat. I curled up on the floor, staring again at the pieces of my cellphone. I pulled them closer to me and began to put it together. I knew it was hopeless, but somewhere deep inside my heart, I wanted to see my friends again. I wanted to feel Yuki's arms around me even if it was for a few seconds. I slid the pieces into a pile and pushed them away from me yet again. It was impossible to fix. The GPS was ruined. My clothes were torn. I had no way of warming my body or even making it to my house with my slow moving, naked body.

I drifted off to sleep again. The lost of blood was probably getting to me with the added stimulus of the cold air. I dreamt of Yuki pulling away from me, screaming that he didn't love me anymore. I cried in the dark corner of my mind. Everything felt wrong. Everyone was abandoning me. I cried out and jerked up from my sleep. I curled up, feeling the pain of the sudden movement. I pulled my hand away from my chest, seeing blood on it. I opened the wound on my chest again.

How long had I been here? Were my friends looking for me? Why should they? I lifted my hand to my lips. Everything felt frozen. Even my fresh blood was cold. It must have been a few days now. I looked up at the window, noticing the orange glow of the setting sun. My eyes slowly dropped. I knew I wouldn't last much longer. Losing the last of my hope, I let the sleep take me. Somewhere in my mind I knew this was the end. I haven't had food or drink in a couple of days not to mention the frozen feeling my body was enduring. "Goodbye," I whispered.

Somehow I managed to wake myself up again. Something felt warm and inviting. I heard muffled voices all around me and didn't have the strength to open my eyes. I felt at peace with something warm around me. Someone ran their hands up and down my arms as they held me closer. I felt someone rocking me back and forth. Someone found me. Someone saw me in the state I was in. I felt embarrassed to say the least, but didn't have the energy to fight them off. My mind couldn't hold on anymore. I didn't have the energy to stay awake. I fell back into my dark world. I heard one word before my mind shut down, "Shuichi."

---------------------------------

Sorry that this one is shorter than all the rest. When I was first typing it up, it looked longer like the others, but the word count fell up short when I ended LOL. Even going through it three times and adding more wasn't enough. Anyway, I'll have the next chapter out tomorrow. I just have to proof it and make changes to some things first. Thank you for reading please review

Angel Dove


	4. Chapter 4

I'm sorry that this is a bit later than the other updates. I had to work later today. LOL That's okay. At least I got it up huh? LOL Sorry for the cliffhanger at the end of the last chapter. This chapter will work just like Chapter Two. It has half of chapter three, but the last two chapters will be only going forward instead of slightly coming back in time. I want to thank you all for your reviews. There's no warnings this time.

---------------------

Chapter Four

Yuki closed his phone and stared at Hiro who began passing back and forth for the last couple of minutes. He was becoming impatient with the lack of progress and feared that something terrible was happening to Shuichi. Or worst, Shuichi was lying somewhere dying or dead. Hiro glanced out the balcony door , watching a few birds fly by. He prayed that Shuichi was still alive. Everything felt horrible. Hiro cracked his stiff neck again and finally noticed Yuki staring at him. "What did you find out?"

"Seguchi is going to call the post office and go from there. He finally got a call back from Shuichi's credit card company. They finally believed him and figured it wouldn't cause them any harm by telling him the last location that Shuichi used it. The card was used at a convenience store first not too far from here. I got the address. Want to come with me?" Yuki was dropping all his usual barriers. He began to show his worry and fear that they were going to be too late.

"I think we should call the police and tell them what we found," Mika spoke with a yawn, waking from her light sleep. She stood up and walked over to her brother. "I know you're strong and insist on having your own way, but think about Shuichi. What would happen to him if the people that kidnapped him saw us coming. We risk him dying if we act rash. Plus, the police could take the information and search for us."

"They don't know Shuichi like we do. They wouldn't look in places that would seem out of character," Hiro whispered. Yuki nodded and grabbed his car keys. Hiro walked over to a piece of paper and wrote a message to Shuichi just incase he came back to the house, figuring that Mika would go with them this time. They were all becoming too restless to sit around the house anymore.

"It's been two days," Mika started, but the two continued to walk out the door. "They wouldn't keep him in the same place for very long. You have to think more rationally." Mika ran after them, growing frustrated that they weren't listening to her.

Yuki moved quickly down the elevator and over to the parking lot. He stopped for a few seconds and turned to Hiro. "Leave your bike here? We'll all go together incase we find Shuichi. Someone will have to ride in the back of the ambulance with him. It'll be easier for us to take care of one car."

"Eiri, stop!" Mika stood in front of the black car and glared at Yuki.

Yuki's demeanor changed. His usual angry face calmed and revealed a softer look. "How would you feel if you knew that Shuichi was somewhere near that store, and you had a chance to find him, but didn't? What if he died, and you had a chance of saving him? Mika, I can't do it. I can't be responsible for another person's death."

Mika bowed her head as Hiro got into the car, not wanting to overhear something he shouldn't. He knew that this was private. Something that Shuichi more likely didn't know about. Mika wrapped her arms around her brother. "If it would make you feel better to search, I'm come with you, but you have to promise me something first."

"Anything."

"If we find him, you call the police right away and not approach the building or area that he's being held at."

Yuki sighed and opened the driver's side door. "I promise, but if I know one hundred percent that no one is near Shuichi, and he looks on the verge of death, I'm going to him. I won't have him die on me."

"Understood." Mika climbed into the front seat and glanced back at Hiro. "Thank you for respecting our privacy." Hiro nodded and put his seatbelt on as Yuki started the car. The drive to the place was quiet. Mika eventually put on a classic radio station to ease the tension in the car. Yuki pulled up at the front of the convenience store. The store was small and looked like it barely got any traffic. Hiro wondered if the staff would even remember Shuichi.

Hiro walked through the door and glanced around at the five aisles. He couldn't figure out what Shuichi would want in here. Looking up at the ceiling, he noticed a camera angled right for the clerk. Yuki already noticed it when he first entered and walked right for the young man reading a book. His long black hair was held firmly behind his head in a thin ponytail. "Do you remember seeing this guy two days ago?" Yuki asked, pulling out the picture he had of Shuichi.

Smiling, Hiro noticed that it was a picture of Shuichi singing at their first concert. He wondered how Yuki got that picture, but chose not to question. He thought it was adorable that someone as cold as Yuki had such a cute picture of Shuichi. The clerk took the picture and studied it. "Yeah, a blond man came in yesterday and questioned me about him too. He came in around eight that night. He looked like he got into a fight or something. His clothes were torn, and he was dirty. He bought a notepad, envelopes, and stamps."

Yuki tucked the picture back in his inner pocket of his jacket. "Do you know which direction he walked in?"

The clerk sighed and looked out the door. "I told the guy he went left, but now that I remember, he went right. And, I thought I saw him sitting on the wall to the park a block away whenever I closed shop. I can't be sure though."

"Thanks for your help," Hiro said, following after the hasty Yuki. He stopped right beside Yuki standing at the wall. He knew that Shuichi didn't write the letter after he called him since the phone came in around eleven. "What is it?"

Leaning over the wall, Yuki picked up a notepad and a pen. "Coincidence?" Hiro shook his head as he jumped over the wall and picked up the box of envelopes. Yuki ran his fingers along the wall and leaned down close to it. "There's blood here."

"What?" Mika said, kneeling next to Yuki. A small blotch of red stained the gray cement. Mika put her hand over her mouth and moved away.

Clenching his fists, Hiro looked up and down the street. "We should split up and look for him," Hiro suggested.

"No, I don't want any of you doing anything spontaneous," Mika commented. Yuki ignored them all and walked down the street as if he was being called by something. He wasn't paying attention to anything other then the building straight in front of him. It looked abandoned and dirty like no one used it in a long time. Catching on to what Yuki had notice, Hiro ran after the blond with all intensions on backing Yuki up. He was determined to beat the living shit out of those guys for hurting Shuichi.

The building was dark and had a board nailed over the front door. Yuki and Mika walked around the right side of the building while Hiro moved around the left. All the windows were boarded up, making it impossible to see what was inside. The three met at the back of the building where the only entrance was opened, and the board lied in shambles on the ground.

Mika grabbed Yuki's arm and held him there. She shook her head and held up her cellphone, trying to get him to agree to calling the police. Yuki pulled his arm away and walked into the building. "Stupid, asshole," Mika whispered.

"I'll follow him. Wait here." The inside of the building didn't look any better than the outside. Dust lined all the loose boards and various objects tossed carelessly around the rooms. Most of the walls were tagged with graffiti from other people that have already snuck into the building. Hiro shivered from the cold, unable to figure out why it felt colder in the building then outside. He knew it was a cold day, but the house seemed to trap all the cold air inside and not the warm air.

Choosing not to separate from the clearly pissed Yuki, Hiro walked in his footsteps. He checked every empty room on the first floor, finding nothing. They climbed the rotten stairs to the second floor, being extremely careful not to step on something that could collapse any second. Hiro was about to take the last step up to the second floor when he ran directly into Yuki. Confused, he didn't question Yuki, but he walked around him and noticed someone's feet poking out from the doorway of one of the rooms.

Yuki seemed frozen as if he was afraid to finally have the answer to his question. I walked the opposite direction to make sure no one was in the building before nodding to Yuki. He walked quietly towards the feet until he noticed the body was naked. "Shuichi!" Yuki took his jacket off and knelt down beside his body. Placing the jacket over his lover, Yuki checked his pulse. "It's barely there."

Hiro ran over to the window at the top of the room. It wasn't too far up, but Shuichi would have trouble getting to it if he couldn't move too far. He pulled himself up on the windowsill and looked down at Mika. "Call 911. Shuichi's here, but he needs help right away. Tell them he's barely breathing." Hiro looked back at Yuki and took his jacket off as well. "His lips are blue."

"I know. His skin is freezing. I barely feel any heat on him." Yuki rubbed Shuichi's arms before picking him up and holding him close.

"He could have worst injuries be careful."

"My main concern is getting him warm." Yuki wrapped Hiro's jacket around the front of Shuichi and continued to rub various parts of his body. Sirens could be heard from the distance. "I'm going to go with the ambulance. You and Mika follow us in my car." Hiro nodded as the room began to fill with firefighters and paramedics. The men pushed Hiro and Yuki away as they assessed Shuichi's situation. Yuki tapped his foot as he waited for them to prepare Shuichi for transport. He just wanted them to get him to the hospital so the doctors could tell him that he was fine. He didn't want to hear that they were too late.

"Are any of you family or friends?" the firefighter asked.

"Friends."

"I'm going to need one of you to come with us in the ambulance. We need to know if he has any allergies and answer any of our questions."

"I'll go," Yuki answered as he followed them down the stairs. He handed his keys to Hiro who met Mika outside and walked towards the car.

"Yuki says to follow them in his car."

"I'll drive," she said, taking the keys from Hiro and climbed into the driver's side. They took off after the ambulance.

Yuki sat in the back, carefully holding Shuichi's hand as the paramedics injected him with several medications and hooked an IV up to his arm. "Hang in there, Shuichi."

------------------------------------

Now I got my rhythm back. Only two more chapters left. I know it's short lived. I'm sorry. Don't kill me for the slight cliffhanger. I promise the next chapter will be about tomorrow. Thank you for reading please review.

Angel Dove


	5. Chapter 5

I'm updating this early only because I have to work tonight. I know it hasn't been long since I put the other one through, but I don't think I'll have anyone objecting LOL. I haven't gotten a chance to check for reviews so if you reviewed I'm sorry for not reading it before and I thank you. Enough said. Onward!

---------------------------

Chapter Five

Have you ever swam in a pool of gelatin? I haven't either, but I've seen a fly trying to move out of one. That's what I felt like. I struggled to move, but nothing wanted to move. My mind felt hazy and confused. I was lying in a very cold place the last time I checked. Now it felt like I was lying on something fluffy and very warm. I curled up next to the warm stiff thing. Everything felt peaceful. "Shuichi?" I heard someone say. My tired mind started to wake more. I moved my hand, feeling the soft fabric around me. Then I touched skin and jerked back.

Pulling my body into a curled up position, trying to get as far away from my attackers as possible. How could I let my guard down and get that close to them? "S-stay away from me."

Hands never touched me, but a voice spoke softly, "Shuichi, it's me."

I glanced up, finally looking at the person. Yuki looked at me, concern clearly in his eyes. I glanced around at the room. I was sitting in the middle of Yuki's giant bed, confused as to how he got there. I looked back down at the bed and moved off it, fearing that I would get blood on his expensive sheets. "I'm sorry." My legs barely held my weight, but I managed to continue to stand. Yuki walked over to me, and didn't get close enough to touch me, but enough to show me that he wasn't going to just let me walk out that door. "I've got to go." I fought back the tears. My body felt disgusted. I wanted to run away from him and take a hot shower.

"Shuichi," Yuki whispered. He reached for me, but I pulled further away from him. He trapped me and wrapped his arms around me. "It's not your fault."

My body stiffened in his arms. He knew. He knew what happened to me. I closed my eyes to stop the tears from falling. I couldn't cry. I wouldn't cry. I had to be strong. I had to show him that nothing was bothering me so I could run off somewhere and scrub the dirty feeling from my body. How could he want to touch me after knowing what had happened? Then, the sudden thought entered my mind. If this would have happened to Yuki, I wouldn't think he was dirty. I would be acting the same way he was towards me. The tears fell, and I wrapped my arms around him. I cried into the silk shirt he wore. "I'm sorry," I repeated over and over again.

Yuki lifted me off my feet and lied me down on the bed again. "No," I cried, attempting to get off the bed. "I might mess your sheets up."

Frowning, Yuki moved into the bed next to me and wrapped his arms around me. "It's been over a week. Don't you remember walking out of the hospital or into my apartment?" I thought for a few minutes as bits of my memory returned. I remembered something like that, but I thought it was a dream. I nodded and pulled myself closer to him. I really didn't want to be touched, but hugging him was addicting. He felt warm and soft. Yuki ran his fingers through my hair and then down my back. Everything felt at ease. I slipped into a half conscious state barely registering someone coming into the room.

"How is he?" I recognized that voice. I felt even more safe knowing that Hiro was here as well.

Yuki shifted. "Looks like he's going back to sleep. He'll be okay." Yuki continued to rub my back as I fell into a deeper sleep. I'm safe. Nothing would hurt me here. I smiled and entered into the dream world.

Waking up again, I felt colder than when I fell asleep. I rolled over, searching for Yuki's warmth, but not finding it. I frowned and sat up in the lonely, cold bed. A very inviting aroma snuck into the room. My stomach gave a whine. Yuki's cooking. I eased myself off the bed, walking very carefully from the bedroom and down the hallway towards the kitchen. I wondered how long it had been since I ate anything. Right now I could eat the worst tasting, rotting piece of bread and not even care. I stuck my head around the corner to the kitchen and held onto the corner. Yuki moved easily in the kitchen, dancing to a melody he only knew. Stir the pot of water, toss the frying potatoes, and set plates out on the small table. "How long are you going to stand there and watch me."

I smiled and came into the kitchen. "Until you put food on those plates."

Yuki laughed and poured the substance out of the pot and into a mug and gave it to me. I sniffed the intriguing chocolate aroma. Sipping it slightly, I nearly cried, remembering the sweet taste of Yuki's homemade hot cocoa. I sat down at the table and continued to watch Yuki make the rest of the breakfast. Something was different. I didn't feel depressed or wanting to run far away. In fact, I wanted to stick close to Yuki. He set some scramble eggs on each of our plates, followed by potatoes and sausage. I wiped the droll from my mouth. "Thank you," I said as I devoured everything on my plate. Everything tasted just as wonderful as it smelt.

"I know you don't want to talk about it right now, but the police are going to want a statement soon."

I placed my fork down and sipped the hot cocoa for a few seconds. "I don't know who they were."

Yuki slid my letter that I wrote over to me. "Can you explain this?"

I set down the drink and folded my hands over the now empty plate. I hadn't noticed that he waited until I finished eating before pushing for the information he wanted. I smiled slightly at his kind act. I knew he wasn't completely cold-hearted. "On my way back to your house, I ran into a crowd of people that knew we were together. I don't know how they knew, but they did. Rumors started and eventually they started chasing me. I really didn't want to reveal anything so I ran off. Aizawa saved me, and we went back to his place. It turned out he set everything up and hired a group of people. At first I thought they were just going to beat me up or something. I guess scare me into quitting the group, but Aizawa had something else in mind."

I played with my fingers for awhile. Yuki didn't bother to push me to talk. Something that I was grateful for. "Yuki, they…they." Tears ran down my cheeks as he got up quickly and wrapped his arms around me. "He took pictures and threatened to leak them to the press if I didn't quit Bad Luck. If I co-operated, he wouldn't get you involved. I let them do anything to me. It hurt so bad. After they left me alone, I finally moved and decided to send you all letters. I sent my resignation to N-G Studios, a letter explaining that I would talk to him later about what happened, and that letter to you. I was going to disappear in order to protect Bad Luck and you. I'm sorry, Yuki."

Yuki held me close. I knew he wanted to know everything, and I figured if I could tell Yuki, then I could tell the police. It's not like they would find those guys. I wouldn't want them to. I just wanted to leave everything in the past. "I mailed the letters and was walking over to an ATM machine in order to hide from all of you in a hotel when they grabbed me again." I held Yuki close to me still crying. "I woke up to them in the middle, and they took me over and over and over again. It hurt so bad. Yuki, can I let it remain in the past? Please don't make me talk about it anymore."

Yuki rubbed my back as he nodded to the police that stood in the other room. I didn't know they were standing there. "The police have your statement. I'm sorry for tricking you, but I didn't think you would talk about it to them or even want to say what happened twice."

I pushed away from Yuki. "No, please don't. I don't want to press any charges. I don't want it to get out in the public. Please don't." I pounded my fists into the ground. "It was all my fault."

Yuki grabbed my hands and held me close to him. "It's not your fault. Don't ever say it was. You didn't ask for this." I don't know how long I cried into Yuki's arms. I remembered him picking me up and placing me back down on the bed. He climbed in beside me and held me much like he did when I first woke up. My world felt like it crashed and then was put back together and crashed again. I didn't know what to do.

"Yuki," I softly said.

"Yes?"

I choked on the tears and glanced up at him. "Do you still love me?"

Yuki leaned down and kissed my cheek. My heart skipped a beat. "Always had, always will."

I wrapped my arms around him and squeezed him as tight as I could. "Thank you." I lessen my grip. "How did they find me?"

"Hiro and I tracked your credit card to that convenience store. Then, something was drawing me to an abandoned building where I found you on the second floor."

"How long was I there?"

"Two and a half days. The doctors said that if another day passed you would have died from hypothermia and dehydration. The first few days at the hospital were the worst. You would do really well and then something else developed, like the pneumonia and an infection. The doctors were worried that you'd never recover, but you kept fighting. I was so proud that you didn't give up and let death take you. Finally after a week, you woke on your own. I knew you wouldn't remember anything because you were zoning a lot. The doctors released you a few days after you woke up, and I brought you home where you fell asleep again. Three days went by and you finally returned to me."

"I'm sorry to have worried you."

Yuki shook his head. "It's okay. The important thing is that you kept fighting. I was talking to you every time we were alone. You squeezed my hand a few times while you were unconscious in the hospital. I knew you were listening to me then. You have to be careful walking around for a few more weeks. The cut on your chest was still bleeding when I found you. They had to put stitches in so they don't want you doing anything that would risk them opening again. Oh and your doctor's appointment is tomorrow. For now, let's rest."

I smiled and pushed Yuki on his back. Burying all the fear and disgust, I kissed Yuki. He kissed back as he ran his fingers through my hair, gently guiding me into a deeper kiss. When we finally broke, I smiled at his slight red cheeks. "I love you."

Yuki rolled his eyes, and I laughed. "Oh you're making me say it aren't you?" I nodded. "Oh, alright. Just for this one time." Yuki looked me right in the eyes as he ran his finger over my lips. "I love you too, Shuichi." I put my head down on his chest, smiling as I closed my eyes.

----------------------------

One more chapter to go. What I'm going to do about Aizawa and the group of guys is still up in there air. It might take me a few more days than what it had been to bring this next chapter out, but then again, it might be the next day. I'm so confused on where I want to end it LOL. I'll figure it out don't you worry. Thanks for reading please review

Angel Dove


	6. Chapter 6

I'd like to take this time to thank you all for reading and sticking with me. I know this is short lived especially since I didn't let a couple days go by before an update. I used to do that until I realized that working on chapters sometimes takes longer. Well it helped that I wrote a few chapters before I started to update and managed to get this far before too long. It was a great pleasure writing another Gravitation fanfic. I don't know which direction I'm going to go. I'll try to get another story out next week since I'm taking a vacation away from it all and taking nothing but my laptop. LOL It'll either be FFVII Cloud/Zack, Kingdom Hearts Squall/Cloud, or some other fic that I haven't done yet. We'll see. LOL Anyway enough with the rant. Onward to the last chapter.

WARNING: MAJOR YAOI. Oh wait that's not much of a warning. LOL I think you all want this if you made it this far.

-------------------------

Chapter Six

I sat on the balcony outside of Yuki's apartment, enjoying the slight cold breeze and the cloudy weather. It was several months since my incident, and I felt only slightly better. I stared at the blank notebook in my lap. I've been trying to write lyrics for the past few days. I couldn't think of anything to write about. I knew my fellow band members were getting frustrated with me, but nothing came. I found myself staring at the sky, watching birds and clouds fly by more than staring at the notebook, writing things down. I placed the pencil and notebook down on the ground and walked over to the wall. I didn't feel good today. My stomach was in turmoil from all my confusion. Apparently Seguchi took care of Aizawa against my will, but I wasn't going to complain. At least those pictures won't go out into the public.

I wiped the few tears that managed to fall away from my cheeks and picked the notebook up. "I hate this!" I threw the notebook into the room and stormed off to the bathroom, the only place I knew that I could be alone without Yuki seeing. Crouching down on the ground, I cried to myself. I thought after a few weeks, I would be on the road to recovery, but I'm not. The psychiatrist told me I was getting better so why can't I write any of my lyrics? "Shuichi, are you in there?" I heard Yuki say as he knocked on the door. "Come out and talk to me."

I got up from the floor and opened the door. Looking at Yuki made my heart break more, his gaze was concern and looked as if I slapped him in the face. I broke my eyes away from him and leaned against the wall outside of the bathroom. "Just getting a little frustrated."

"Still unable to think of anything to write about?" I shook my head. He placed his fingers under my chin and forced me to look up at him. My heart skipped a beat as I stared into the yellow iris that I fell in love with. "I could write you a song just to help you get through the deadline. It might be too soon for you to be working on lyrics."

I leaned up and kissed his cheek. "I appreciate it, but it wouldn't feel right singing a song that I didn't write. I need to be able to get through this. I'm getting frustrated because the doctor said I'm getting better so why can't I write lyrics?"

"You're pushing yourself too hard. Let me make you some tea." He walked into the kitchen as I sat down on the couch in the living room. I saw the notebook on the floor where I threw it. I wanted to walk over to it and pick it up, but my frustration froze me to the seat. I didn't want to pick it up nor did I want to write any song. I wanted to give it all up and pretend to me a normal person again. Maybe if I wasn't in the spotlight, I could have a normal relationship with Yuki and not have to worry about what would happen if someone found out. Then again, we would still have to be careful because of Yuki's image. There was no running from it. We could never have a normal life.

"Shu?" I jumped and looked at the mug held in front of my eyes. I don't remember zoning out. I took the mug and held it tightly in my hands.

"Thank you."

"What were you thinking about?" Yuki asked. I shook my head. I knew he was talking to my doctor as well, and I guessed he told him to ask me questions. He always told me to talk about how I felt.

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I was thinking about being normal. Living a life without singing or fear of hiding our relationship from the world."

"Why do you feel like you have to hide it?"

"Because the minority would be on our side and not the majority. It would put us in danger." Yuki took a sip of his own tea.

"Is that why you refuse to go outside? Are you afraid of someone attacking you? I will protect you." Yuki leaned in and kissed me. I trusted him more than anything, but he was right. I was afraid. I was afraid of those three men. They were still somewhere out there and could attack at any second. I don't know why I felt like they couldn't reach me here, when this is my most vulnerable place. I kissed him back, allowing myself to fall into the world where him and I could be at peace. He placed the notebook on my lap. "Write something. Write about our love."

Smiling at him, I began to write a few sentence. A few sentences turned into verse one and then the refrain. Everything seemed to flow freely now. Yuki quietly sat next to me, lighting a cigarette every now and then. The night air blew through the balcony doorway, triggering my memory. Our first time together was right there in front of the balcony of the old apartment. I smiled wickedly as I closed the notebook and walked over to the almost position I stood in after my first concert.

Yuki looked up at me, but didn't move. He was curious. I could tell that by the look in his face. It made me feel special that he didn't have the usual emotionless expression on his face with me anymore. Leaning slightly to the right, I let my hand wonder over my right arm and slide under my shirt. I stroked my stomach, enjoying the soft touch, but wished the hand was Yuki's instead of mine. Yuki groaned quietly, and I smiled. "You going to sit there while I play with myself?"

He smirked and crossed his legs. "Better than anything on television."

"Suit yourself. I offered for you to join me." Lifting my shirt off and placing it gently on the ground, I ran my fingers over my nipples until they stood erect and sensitive. I'll get him over here one way or the other. I pulled my pants down and stood in nothing but my underwear. I played with my member, feeling the usual sparks of pleasure. I wanted Yuki so badly right about now. I sat down on the wooden floor with one leg crossed in front of me and the other one propped up. Leaning back on my left arm, I used my right hand to motion for him to come to me.

Finally, Yuki rose and very slowly walked over to me. I spread my legs so he could lie down in between them. I unbuttoned his shirt one button at a time, very slowly. Running my fingers along his chest and up to his shoulders, I gently pushed his shirt off as he kissed me deeply. I wanted him badly. Reaching into his pants, I slid my finger over his member, feeling shivers run through his body. He moaned into my mouth while his hand removed my underwear. He removed himself completely from me. "Are you ready for this?"

"I am." Yuki leaned down again, kissing me more deeply and removing his pants. I breathed faster, and my heart beat quicker. I wanted him. I wanted him to remove all the bad memories. He slid his tongue over my member. I moaned and closed my eyes, enjoying everything that he was doing to me. Engulfing my member with his mouth set my senses to high alert. I cried out and arched my back to gain better access to the warmth that was causing the shivers in my body. Yuki placed his hand gently on my hips, keeping me from rushing him or choking him as he slowly licked around and sucked. The slow motion was torture. "Yuki, please," I whined.

"Please what?" Yuki traced a finger around my entrance. I tried to push myself down on it, but he held me in place. "Tell me, and I'll grant you access to whatever you wish for."

I whined and looked directly at him. "Fuck me, Yuki. Pound hard and fast into me. Make me yours again." Yuki pushed a finger inside of me. I cried out. "Yes, that's it! Faster, Yuki." Without warning, he added another finger, continuing his fast pace in and out of me. Sweat started to form on my body. I never craved something so badly in my life. A third finger was added with slight pain, but the pleasure was overpowering. "Come, Yuki. Come inside of me." I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him down.

He kissed me one more time before pushing himself into me. I cried out his name and moaned. He paused only for a mere couple of seconds before starting to thrust quickly and strongly. I licked and bit his shoulder, hearing him groan. Everything was going exactly how I wanted it. The continuous stimulus built. I could feel Yuki reaching his end. I went to reach down and stroke myself, but Yuki beat me to it. He flipped me over on my stomach and pounded harder and deeper inside of me while his hand stroke me in time with his thrusts. I moaned and screamed his name as his climax hit my prostate and soaked my walls. I followed soon after, splashing all over his hand and my stomach.

He pulled out of me and lied on the floor, pulling me close to his chest. "I didn't hurt you did I?" I shook my head and closed my eyes.

"Thank you," I whispered into his ear. Now it felt as if I could move on. I smiled and held onto Yuki. My life was complete.

------------------

Sucking ending I know, but I didn't want to draw it out anymore than this. Thank you all for staying with me to the very end. Please review.

Angel Dove


End file.
